


It was meant to be

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Holtzbert - Freeform, They have an affair, They're both secretly in love with each other but Erin is married, Things happen but it's a happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8020330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erin has the life she'd always thought she'd have: married, 2 kids, good job, nice house. What she didn't expect though was to end up having an affair with one of her best friends. Based on a prompt from tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: AU where erin is married and has kids and has an affair with holtzmann anyway, who is pretty blase about the whole thing. please write this so i don't have to because i'm already struggling with one story and damn i don't need to struggle with another one
> 
> This isn't something I'd usually write but I gave it a go anyway. This chapter is basically just a set up for the story.

She doesn’t regret what she’s done, but she does feel immensely guilty about it. It wasn’t like she had planned for it to happen, it just had. She’d been at girl’s night with her best friends, Abby, Patty and Holtzmann. They drank, they danced, they laughed and they ended up back at Holtzmann’s for more drinks after the bar.

Patty and Abby had eventually left, leaving Erin and Holtzmann, which wasn’t unusual, the two often spent time alone together. But for some reason, tonight was different. Maybe it was the amount of alcohol, maybe it was the fun they’d had that evening or maybe it was the tight dress Holtzmann was wearing because Erin had been overcome with the irresistible urge to kiss Holtzmann. So she’d done just that, and Holtzmann had let her.

“Are you sure?” Holtzmann pulled away, to look her in the eyes as she did, Erin was married after all.

Erin should’ve stopped it at that, but she didn’t want to, so she nodded and then pressed her lips back to Holtzmann’s, revelling in the soft feel of them against her own. She’d always wondered what it would be like to kiss the woman who is now underneath and now she knows what it’s like, she never wants to stop. Soon clothes lay scattered and their bodies were pressed together and Erin couldn’t help but wonder why it never felt this good with her husband.

Afterwards, the guilt had pooled in Erin’s stomach, knowing this would hurt George if he ever found out but she didn’t regret it, not for one second, because that night with Holtzmann had been amazing.

But now Erin doesn’t know what to do.

x

It keeps happening, and she doesn’t want it to stop. No matter how much guilt she feels afterwards for betraying her husband, she doesn’t want to stop what she is doing with Holtzmann. She can’t even promise herself that each time will be the last because she knows that it won’t be.

They keep it a secret, for obvious reasons, not even Abby and Patty know, and Holtzmann doesn’t seem to mind it being a secret either. And so they keep seeing each other, mostly at Holtzmann’s place, but occasionally they got brave or desperate and they would have sex in a more public place, like the bathroom of the bar they were at together last week.

All four friends had been out drinking together again, something they do as regularly as they can, to blow off some steam and catch up with each other’s lives. Holtzmann had excused herself to the bathroom and Erin knew she should just let her go, especially since they were out with Abby and Patty but she couldn’t help herself, she’d gotten up and followed Holtzmann. All night, Erin had wanted to do this, had watched Holtzmann dance in her sexy dress (and wink when she caught Erin watching) and laugh and drink and Erin wanted nothing more than to kiss her, to touch her, which is what she’d gone to do now.

It was quick and dirty, Holtzmann pressed up against the bathroom stall door as  Erin did what she’d been wanting to all night. Afterwards, they straightened their clothes, fixed their hair and when Abby and Patty had asked where they’d been, Holtzmann had made up a lie about bumping into an old friend.

Erin’s favourite time though had been when Holtzmann had barged into her office in the middle of the day, locked the door, closed the curtains and straddled Erin in her chair before saying a single word. It did now make it very difficult to concentrate in her office as she imagined how Holtzmann had pressed her into her chair as hands moved between them.

The guilt Erin feels after every time they’re together doesn’t stop but she doesn’t feel guilty enough to break things off with Holtzmann either. Going home every night and seeing her husband and their two children can almost convince her to end things with Holtzmann but just the thought of that spreads an uncomfortable feeling through her chest and she pushes it from her mind.

Erin wishes she knew what Holtzmann was thinking though. They never really talk about what they’re doing but it just keeps happening. For all Erin knows, she’s just a way for Holtzmann to get sex. She seems so relaxed about the situation though, about sleeping with a married woman but she certainly seems to enjoy it.

Erin knows this can’t last, not with her family to think about but she’s going to keep it going as long as she can because she’s fallen in love with her best friend and doesn’t want it to end.

x

Holtzmann doesn’t know why she’s let this go on for as long as she has, sleeping with a married woman is something she’d never thought she’d do. But then Erin had kissed her, something she’d wanted for so long and so she’d let her.

That first night, Holtzmann had watched Erin get dressed afterwards, waited for the inevitable moment when she'd awkwardly say goodbye and leave, just like women usually did in the middle of the night. But Erin surprised her when she walked around to her side of the bed, leant down and pressed a long kiss to her lips. Holtzmann knew right then that this wouldn't be just a onetime thing. 

And so they’d kept sleeping together, Holtzmann wondering if each time would be the time that Erin would realise that it was a mistake and tell her they had to stop.

Holtzmann doesn’t want that of course, she never wants this to stop. She wants her, all of her, but Holtzmann knows that she can’t, that Erin has her family to think about. That didn’t mean that Holtzmann wasn’t head over heels in love with her, has been since before this thing between them had begun.

Holtzmann wondered if Erin knew that, she really hoped not. As far as Erin was concerned, they were having sex, that’s all. No strings attached sex that was fun and exciting but that’s all it was, a way to relieve tension and a way for Holtzmann to have a piece of Erin that she’d never thought she’d get. Holtzmann didn’t want to add feelings into the mix, didn’t want to make things complicated between them.

As much as it would be better to break things off now, she couldn’t do that, not with how in love with Erin she was. If this was her only chance to be with her, then so be it. And so now she basically just had to wait, wait for the inevitable when Erin would go back to her husband for good and her heart would be broken into a million pieces. At least she had Erin for now, right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note, the women aren't Ghostbusters in this fic but they're all still scientists with the exception of Patty who is a historian.

Holtzmann enters Erin’s house and is nearly knocked down as two eager boys fling themselves at her.

"Aunt Jillian!"

"Hey kiddos," Holtzmann says, grinning as she hugs the boys back.

"You're here for movie night?" Zack asks, Erin’s oldest boy, who’s just turned ten, wide grin on his face.

"Course I am, and I brought snacks," says Holtz, holding up the two plastic bags full of junk food that she knows Erin will disapprove of.

“What'd you bring?” Will asks enthusiastically, bouncing on the balls of his feet excitedly in front of her. Will is almost 8 and Holtzmann is already designing the toy she’s going to give him for his next birthday.

“Popcorn, pringles, fizzy drink,” Holtz lists as the boys grin up at her.

“Skittles?” The older boy asks, they all love skittles.

Holtz grins, “seven packets.”

Erin appears in the hallway behind them, "you did not bring my boys 7 packets of skittles.”

All three pairs of eyes go wide at being caught.

"Scatter!" Holtzmann yells as she hands a bag each to the boys and they take off running around Erin, both giggling as they disappear down the hallway.

Erin turns to follow but is stopped by Holtzmann who puts an arm around her waist and practically lifts Erin into the air.

"You'll never take us alive," she yells and both women can hear the boy’s laughter coming from another room.

Holtzmann puts Erin back on the ground and Erin turns around so they’re face to face.

“Hey,” Erin says softly, reaching out to pull Holtzmann into a hug.

“Hey,” Holtzmann replies near Erin’s ear and she relaxes into the embrace. It’s been a few days since they’ve seen each other and they were both feelings the other’s absence.

Erin pulls back and Holtzmann can tell by the look in her eyes what she wants. But no kisses, not while the kids are here. Usually when Holtzmann is hanging out with Erin and her kids, there’s always someone else with them and they’d have to act like the friends they'd been in the past. But with just Erin and her boys, they could be closer than they'd usually allow themselves to be in public but not too close in case the boys noticed something.

Tonight could be interesting, especially once the boys were in bed and there was no one to distract them from each other.

"Come on,” Holtzmann says, breaking the moment before either of them can do something they’ll regret, “I want to see which one of your kids I can make puke first."

"Holtz!" She hit her lightly on the arm.

"Kidding!"

They find the boys standing in the living food, but with no food in sight.

“Where’s all the food?” Erin asks Will and Zack, eyeing them suspiciously.

Holtzmann just grins, she loves hanging out with Erin and her boys.

“Come on,” Holtzmann says, reaching out to take Will’s hand, “we’ll get snacks while your brother and mum set up the movie.”

They pop a whole lot of popcorn and it takes several trips to and from the kitchen but eventually they get all the snacks into the lounge. Erin and Zack have set up the movie and made themselves comfortable on the couch.

“What’re we watching?” Holtzmann asks as Will takes a seat beside Zack, leaving Holtzmann to sit down next to Will meaning that her and Erin are on opposite ends of the couch with the boys sitting between them.

“How To Train Your Dragon,” Zack says excitedly, “it’s our favourite.”

“Excellent,” Holtz grins at him, settling down into the couch as Erin presses play.

It’s not even ten minutes into the movie when Erin becomes distracted. She should've known this would happen when she'd invited Holtzmann but her kids kept asking, they really love Holtzmann, so she'd agreed. But now here she is being thoroughly distracted by the press of their arms together on the back of the couch and her two kids are sitting between them.

It's her own fault really, Holtzmann had put arm along the back of the couch as Will had nestled into her side. And then Erin hadn't been able to help herself, wanting even just that small contact with Holtzmann, so she'd leant her own arm on the back of the couch as well so it now rested against Holtzmann's. Holtzmann had shot her a questioning look and Erin had blushed, something she didn't do too often in front of Holtzmann, in public anyway.

Erin only knows what happens in this movie because she's seen it multiple times before but she can't remember a single bit of it this time thanks to Holtzmann and the way her fingers drew patterns on her arm.

“Did you like the movie?” Will asks, looking expectantly at Holtzmann who hadn’t realised it had actually finished.

"I did."

“What was your favourite part?”

Holtzmann opens her mouth but doesn't know what to say, she can't remember a single thing that happened in the movie except that it contained dragons. Erin notices and is rather surprised that Holtzmann seems to have been just as distracted as she'd been.

“Probably the same as mine," Erin cuts in, saving Holtzmann, "the part where toothless flies with hiccup for the first time.”

“Yeah, that was the best part,” Holtzmann agrees, shooting Erin a thankful look.

The boys both grin up at her.

Zack turns to his mother, “can we watch the second one?”

Erin shakes her head, “no, it’s late, it’s time for bed.”

There’s a chorus of “but mum,” but Erin doesn’t relent.

”We can watch the second one next time,” Holtzmann says.

“Soon?”

“Very soon,” she agrees.

They all stand so they can say goodnight, Will launching himself at Holtzmann who picks him up, arms tight around his back.

“Goodnight,” Will says as he sadly lets go of his hold on her as she puts him back of the floor.

“Goodnight,” Holtz replies, leaning forwards and placing a sloppy kiss on his cheek. She always does that when they say goodbye and although Will feigns disgust, he still always lets her kiss him anyway.

“Night, Aunt Jillian,” Zack says next, wrapping his arms around her middle. Holtz leans down and presses a similar kiss to his forehead and Zack reacts the same way but he still ends up grinning at her anyway.

The boys reluctantly leave the room, Erin following with a smile at Holtzmann as she goes to put her boys to bed.

Holtzmann cleans up the mess they’ve made while she waits. They managed to eat all the popcorn she had brought but only made it through two packets of skittles after Erin had stopped them opening a third.

“Do you want to watch another movie?” Erin asks when she walk back into the room to find Holtzmann on the couch, digging into a third packet of skittles. Erin wonders what those would taste like on her tongue.

“Can we watch this one again? I was not paying attention.”

Erin blushes and laughs, “yeah neither was I.”

They settle on the couch together again, this time much closer, their sides now pressed together.

Of course this doesn’t help either of their concentrations and when Erin drops her head to rest against Holtzmann’s shoulder, Holtz knows she’s not going to be paying much attention to this movie again.

What little concentration Erin had left vanishes when she feels Holtzmann’s hand shift to rest on her thigh. Holtz feels Erin stiffen at the unexpected touch and is about to move her had away, thinking she’s crossed some sort of line, when she feels Erin’s hand move to sit on top of her own.

The movie is completely forgotten now, both utterly distracted by the other but nether complaining in the slightest. Both know this is as far as the can go though, with Erin’s kids in the other room and her husband who could come home at any time. But this feels enough for right now.

All the other times, all the other nights, they were just two people having sex, regardless of the feelings between them, but tonight is different, if Erin wasn’t married they could call tonight a date and that was dangerous because they both wanted this so much.

The movie is almost finished, not that either women noticed, when they hear the front door open and Erin knows her husband is home and this little bubble of happiness she’s been in is about to burst.

Holtzmann quickly untangles their hands and they shift apart on the couch, not too far but far enough.

“Movie night?” George asks when he sees the scattered packets of skittles and the movie now paused on the screen.

Both women nod but luckily neither have to say more as George is talking again, “sorry, I’m exhausted so I’m going straight to bed. Goodnight.”

He’s gone before they can respond and both women sit in silence for a minute, listening to doors open and close as George checks on the kids before he finally goes to his room and closes the door behind him.

Holtzmann suddenly feels awkward, the full weight of what she’s doing to this family washing over her, “I should go.”

Erin looks like she’s about to protest but nods instead.

They make their way slowly to the front foot door, both reluctant to leave each other after such a good night.

“Thanks for tonight, the boys always love seeing you.”

“I love seeing them too,” Holtz says, “you made some good kids.”

Erin laughs, “thanks. And thanks for the food.”

There’s a pause and when Holtzmann doesn’t say more, just smiles, Erin speaks again, “I’ll see you soon?”

“Of course,” Holtzmann smiles and then she steps closer, the smile that had been on Erin’s own face faltering.

Holtzmann wraps her arms around Erin and Erin’s body sags against hers, sinking into the hug.

Holtz is pulling back way too soon but then she leans forward and places a soft kiss on Erin’s cheek, lingering slightly longer than necessary.

“Goodnight,” she says, voice soft as she smiles one last time and then she’s out the door, Erin barely having time to return the “goodnight” before she’s gone.

Erin’s left standing there long after Holtzmann has left, just staring at the wooden door. Before, things had been different. Before, it had just been sex between two close friends and Erin could pretend there were no feelings involved, at least not from Holtzmann. But she can’t say that now, not after tonight, not after they’d spent half the night with Holtzmann drawing patterns on her arm, the other half pressed together on the couch, Holtzmann letting Erin play with her fingers as her hand had rested on her thigh.

And definitely not after the goodbye they’d just had. Erin could feel it, in the lingering kiss, in the warm look in her eyes.

She knew for sure now, Holtzmann definitely has feelings for her in return, and that changed everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? I had much more fun writing this chapter than the last, Erin's kids are adorable.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would be much appreciated, thanks for reading.


End file.
